Helmets have been in common use for some time protecting user's heads in such outdoor activities as skiing, bicycling, motorcycle riding, and climbing, among other activities. Defense against the elements includes the use of layered clothing, boots, gloves, and hats, among other articles. Well equipped outdoorsmen and women may also carry one or more of a flashlight, cell phone, GPS device, avalanche beacon, and chemical hand warmers, among other items.
However, while a hiker on an urban trail may remain within strong cell phone coverage, many mountain and other remote areas may have spotty coverage, or none at all, leading to a higher rate of discharge of a phone's battery trying to connect with cell service. Additionally, it is also well known that the life of most batteries is substantially reduced as the temperature becomes colder. And, even in temperate conditions, batteries have only a limited life before they are rendered useless.
On top of that, changing conditions, such as falling temperature, increasing wind, precipitation, whiteout, darkness, and injury may be dangerous to novice athletes and even the most well prepared outdoorsman or woman, and can lead to hypothermia, frostbite, or other complications. It will be appreciated that these are the very conditions that may cause battery powered electric and electronic devices to fail due to loss of power, just when they may be needed most.